I thought I was happy
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was very happy, with parties and her almost boyfriend Hojo( I know, I know)But then her world becomes the opposite, and she becomes depressed. But can a certain long, black haired inu-chan change that? R&R please!
1. Yeah! A party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters.

Ages:

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 17

Inu Yasha: 17

So here is the story!

Title: I thought I was happy.

Chapter 1: Crushed to pieces

Kagome sat on her bed, looking at all the pictures of her friends and her goofing around. She smiled. Her friends were probably the best friends in the whole world. Nobody could compare to them. She traced each face with her finger. There was Eri, Ayame, and Rin. Ayame had dyed her hair red, like some Japanese girls liked to do. Everyone had agreed that it looked beautiful, though she looked just fine with black curls.

Kagome was not your average high school girl. She was probably the most loved teenager in her whole school. She was kind, funny, and talented. Not to mention, gorgeous. With her soft, flawless skin, her silky black strands that went to her lower back, and her skinny yet curvy figure, she could pass as a model. Her teacher's loved her, and she had all the boys drooling over her. She lived the life of a teenage princess.

When Kagome was younger, her mom and dad and grandpa spoiled her. They always bought her presents, told her lots of stories, and comforted her when she was sad. They made sure that a bully would get talked too, and that Kagome was a happy child. Her mother was a very happy person. She always had a content look on her face, and she smelled like baby powder and spring. Her cheeks were rosy, and her laugh sounded pleasant. When she was pregnant with Kagome, she immediately painted one of the rooms in the old shrine pink and decorated it with beautiful lace curtains and a crib with soft blankies and stuffed animals. In high school, her mother had picked her name out, and had fell in love with it. Her father had too. Thus, Kagome was born, and cherry blossoms and bottles full of sweet baby formula surrounded her. (Though baby formula is not sweet.) When she was five, her little brother Souta appeared to the world, and her parents couldn't have been happier. Instead of being jealous of the new baby, Kagome was thrilled. She helped prepare his baby formula, and told him stories like her mother did, with different plots from a deranged story of Tarzan and Wayne where they danced with talking bananas, to a mug boat with a troll who was sick. (It's supposed to be Tarzan and Jane, and tug boat, but she was a little kid so she didn't know they weren't called that)

Her father was one of the best people she had ever met. He was so funny and he always played with her and Souta. He kept his promises, and never got home too late to read her a story before bedtime. He brought her to school and made sure she wasn't queasy on her first day of school. He was a handsome, tall man with brown eyes, and a million dollar smile. She understood why her mother married him. Lately though, his lighthearted emotion was dieing down, ever since Gramps died. He had frown lines in his forehead, and he didn't make that many jokes anymore. He tried to be happy though, so Kagome really wasn't worried.

That night she was going to a party with Eri, Rin, and Ayame. Rin had met this guy whose name was Sesshy, (he he) and he had this huge house with a pool and bar and everything. She hoped to see a lot of the guys from school, and maybe she might even dance with Hojo, the really cute boy at school. She got up from her bed and reached for her make up bag, which she withdrew from it, a mascara tube, pink, shimmery lip-gloss, and her iridescent white eye shadow. She then walked to her closet and found her blue monkey shirt, and her black low-rise jeans. Slipping them on, she also put her feet in her blue flip-flops, and she started with her make up.

15 minutes later

After getting her makeup just right, she looked at her self in the mirror. She did look good, but not as good as Jin, the most popular, prettiest girl in the whole school. She was nice, but she did seem full of herself. Kagome didn't care about not being as popular as Jin though. She was happy with herself the way she was. At that moment, the phone rang, and she rushed to it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kag, it's Ayame, we're coming to pick you up in a few minutes, so be ready, or be square!!!!!"

Kagome was a little perplexed about the "be square" part, but she said okay and hung the phone up. She hoped Ayame hadn't gotten in to her mother's rum collection again like she had before the other party. She usually didn't drink, but being the curious one she was, she dove in. Funny Ayame.

Turning out the light in her room and shutting the door to keep little brothers from receiving a death wish, she made her way toward the stairs. On the way she noticed Souta and his friend Washi, (she had no idea why he was named that) were playing video games like usual. She said goodbye to them and them said goodbye back nonchalantly, the drool hanging from their mouth and their zombie eyes glued to the screen.

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Kagome sighed. Maybe Ayame meant a couple of seconds? She went to the door and opened it to find Eri, Ayame, and Rin. Rin looked adorable with her hair in a little side ponytail, Eri was wearing a green colored hoodie and a blue jean miniskirt with her hair down, and Ayame was wearing her usual white jean skirt with the furry thing on the side (if you've seen Ayumi Hamsaki in her Evolution video you'd know what it is) and her brown uggs. (I love those things!!)

"Hey guys," she said, and they did their usual ritual. Squealing. Talking about how excited they were for their first 10th grade party of the year since school started, which boy they wanted to dance with, who was going to drink and get drunk, or who wasn't a virgin. Kagome yelled good-bye to her parents who were out in their back yard patio, enjoying the nighttime sounds, and she made her way with her friends to Eri's silver bug. Yes, the night was going to be fun.

About 10 minutes later

Kagome sat on the bench out side Sesshy's house, drinking her punch. The party was fun, with the pool, bar, and music and dancing, but she longed for someone to spend the night with, like a boyfriend. Eri had Tayishi, Ayame had Keito, and Rin had Sesshy. She felt so left out. Suddenly she heard somebody walk out. She looked and noticed Hojo.

" Hey Kagome!!! What are you doing out here? Everyone's looking for you inside."

"Really"

"Yah, come on" Hojo said as he put his hand toward her. Kagome stared at it, and then took it gently. Hojo smiled and lead her in the house, where "Angel's song" by Ayumi Hamasaki was playing. Hojo took her to the dance floor.

"Come on, Kagome. Dance!" he told her as he swayed to the music. Kagome smiled and started to shake her butt and put her hands over her head. She jumped up and down and twirled around. Her laugh came out sounding like a note in the song. Maybe this was what it felt like to have a boyfriend.

After the party is done...

Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand and zoomed out of Sesshy's house. It was 3:00 in the morning, and she wanted to get home without her parents finding out. She laughed as Hojo almost tripped, and said good-bye to her friends. Kagome slowed to a walk, panting.

"Woah, Kag, what did you have to eat before you got here, sugar?" Hojo asked her, panting as well. "I always thought you were the calm one of your group of friends. Ayame seems like the wild one."

"Well, you're wrong I guess." Kagome said as she walked to Hojo's car. "Um.... I'm not trying to be rude, but could you give me a ride?"

"Sure, and you're definitely not being rude. I wanted to give you a ride." Hojo simply answered. Normally a boy would blush if he said that, and Hojo didn't. Weird.

Kagome jumped onto the bouncy car interior. Hojo started the car and drove toward Kagome's shrine.

"Uggh.... I have to walk all the way up those stupid stairs." Kagome whined. She was going to sleep well tonight.

As they got to the shrine, Kagome started to worry. How was she supposed to say good-bye? A simple goodbye? A hug? A kiss? She got out of the car.

"Umm.... thanks for the ride, Hojo. I had a really great time with you tonight. Uhh...bye." She turned around about to walk up the dreaded steps, but abruptly stopped when she heard Hojo yell, "Wait, Kagome!!"

She turned around and was met by a pair of lips on her mouth. She blushed. Her first kiss!!! It had finally come!!! She was too shocked to give in, but Hojo didn't mind. He just withdrew, said good-bye with one of his million dollar smiles, and went to his car. Kagome seemed to float all the way up the steps.

Kagome snuck into her house trying not to wake her parents. She heard a snore and figured it was her father, fast asleep. She thought she had won the battle when she went to her bedroom door. Those thought quickly vanished when she heard a "Kagome Higurashi!!!! Where were you?"

End of Chap. 1

Hey guys! Did you like it? Please R&R!!!


	2. Why did this happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters!!

Chap. 2

Kagome whirled around and caught a site of her mother, hands on her hips and boiling. Her dark black hair in rollers, and a fuming face, she looked like she was going to blow up. Steam was practically coming out of her ears.

" Uhh…. hi mom" Kagome said nervously. Inside she was cursing over and over and over. She was in deep shit.

" Kagome, you said you were going to go with some friends to a movie, then you would come straight home!!!!! Where in the hell did you go instead, and don't you dare get smart with me!!!!" her mother tried to say quietly, but didn't succeed, as Kagome's father came stumbling in. " What's going on" he said groggily. " Kagome, why aren't you in bed?' Her mother answered for her. " Because she's been gone all night!!!!! Oh Kagome, tell us what you have gotten yourself into."

Kagome sighed. She would have to tell the truth. A couple months before, she had been banned from partying, because Ayame had gotten drunk, and her parents had called all her friends, to see if they had been drinking with her. Her parents thought Kagome had been drinking, so she got in trouble. " I went to a party with the girls." She finally told them. " There was no drinking, I promise, just dancing. A perfectly safe high school party, with really cute boys, but adult supervision." She didn't know if Sesshy qualified as an adult, but in her world, it did.

Her mother sighed this time. " Kagome, we told you you were banned from parties after what happened last time. How do we know that you didn't drink at this one?" Now Kagome was mad. Her parents didn't even trust her!!! " Mom, I didn't drink last time, and I didn't tonight. How can you think that! God, my parents don't even trust me!!!" Her father got up. " Kagome, we trust you, but we are just worried about you. How do we know if you're hiding something from us, like if you went too far with a boy or something?" he finished. Then her mother took over. " Which is why we're grounding you for a week. No phone calls, no going out unless school or errands, and no staying up past 10:00." Kagome jumped. " What!!! I can't believe you guys! I hate you! You don't trust me! You're lying." She turned around and fled to her room. " You just changed it to 2 weeks Kagome" she heard her mother say. As she got up the stair, Souta had walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. " What did you do?" he asked drowsily. " Shut up" she told him. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with mascara and eyeliner. She got into her room, and jumped onto her bed. She silently cried herself to sleep with her black hair sprawled everywhere.

In the morning….

Kagome woke up; her face feeling chapped and crusted. She got up a noticed she was wearing her clothes from the night before, even her flip-flops. Remembering what had happened last night, she threw one of her flip-flops at the door. What were Ayame, Eri, and Rin going to say? They had planned to go to a movie, and they hated it when Kagome had to cancel. She got up and started to get ready for the day, choosing a pink tank with a fuzzyish cardigan and khaki capris. Going down the stairs, she caught site of Souta once again playing video games. " Souta, you'll get fat if you keep playing that mind junk." Kagome told him, hearing him mutter a " shut up". As the kitchen came into view, she noticed her mother making pancakes, and her father reading the newspaper. She stuck her nose in the air and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, while going over to the sink to wash it. Her mother and father stared quizzically at each other, and then her mother opened her mouth to speak. " Kagome, I'm sorry about last night, but we have to punish you for you to learn your lesson." " I know…" Kagome paused. " But why does it have to be two weeks!!!!!" Her mom and dad laughed and Kagome proceeded up the stairs mumbling curse words.

The whole day Kagome stayed in the house, doing homework and watching TV. She thought about sneaking out twice. She thought about playing video games with her brother. She even thought about trying her mom's exercise tape. Kagome was so bored the whole day, that she had alphabetized her Cd's, and danced psycho to each one. Finally, at 8:30 after supper, she took her shower and fell asleep on her bed, dreaming about a young man with long, black hair, and gold eyes. It was a weird dream. The young man was dressed in black, and he kept telling her something bad was going to happen. Then he had grabbed her, and started to make out with her. She told him she loved him, and her eyes spilled with tears. Then Hojo came in a ninja suit in a purple bug, ran the young man over, and said he would kill all her loved ones. Kagome sat bolt right up clutching her chest with tears stinging her eyes. She was in a cold sweat. What the heck was up with that dream? The young man was cute, but she had told him she loved him, and he made out with her. And Hojo in a ninja suit? While Kagome was thinking, she didn't notice footsteps coming near her door.

The door swung open to reveal Souta, tears streaming down his face. He jumped onto her bed into her arms, sobbing. " Souta, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Souta looked up at her, sniffing, and shook his head. " N-noooo…. Dad is sick, really sick; we have to take him to the hospital." " What!!!" Kagome yelled, and jumped out of bed. She went out of the hall to find her mother waiting outside her door. " Kagome, Souta," she said. " We're going to the hospital, your father has been taken there in an ambulance." She hugged them both, then handed them their coats. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening.

When they got to the hospital and were waiting outside the hospital room, Kagome asked her mother what had happened. " Well" her mother said. " I woke up to him coughing, and he said he didn't feel very well. He got up to take Tylenol, and then he just collapsed." Her mother finished, and burst into tears. Kagome hugged her mother, completely forgetting she was mad at her for grounding her. The doctor came out of the hospital room, holding a clipboard and rubbing his sore temples. "Um…. I'm sorry to say Mrs. Higurashi, but your husband didn't make it. His heart failed." It hit Kagome so hard; she grabbed her mother and Souta for support. Souta had a look of shock on his face, and her mother clung to Kagome, sobbing very hard, soaking Kagome's pajama shirt. What was going to happen to their family?

End of Chap. 2

Oh, so sad, so sad. Please review!!!


	3. New life in the suburb

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. Awww…. too bad…

Well…. another sad story for me…. suuu…yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The morning after that night, her mother had simply walked into her room, slumped on to her bed, and started bawling. Souta didn't say anything either, and just went back to sleep, but Kagome just couldn't stand there and pretend nothing had happened. So she decided that she would make breakfast to cheer everyone up, even though it wouldn't do a thing. Kagome got the frying pan and the pancake mix, and turned on the stove. Pretty soon she made the mix, and started to pour it onto the pan, but her hand began to shake, and tears started to come out. They landed on the pan, making a faint sizzling sound. She dropped the bowl containing the mix, where it shattered. She stared at it, and picked up a shard. The pointed edge glistened in the sunlight. Kagome wasn't very sure if she wanted to commit suicide, but it would end all this pain going through her head. Right when Kagome was going to slice her wrist, she had second thoughts. It would bring her family even more pain. She really didn't want that, so she slowly got up and turned off the stove.

She trudged up the stairs, ignoring the whining creeks it made. Why did this have to happen, after her father had just begun to be happy again? The doctor had told her mother that the depression was just too much for him. It had taken over his body, and his heart couldn't take it. Kagome had thought that he had gotten over the fact that his father had died, and had moved on, but it turned out she was wrong. Getting to her room, she plopped down on her bed. Her princess life was no more.

The next couple of weeks were terror. Everyone at school knew what had happened. Her friends acted like she was a baby that they had to take care of. Hojo seemed nervous all the time. It was enough to make Kagome throw up. But the worst was to come.

One night at dinner, Kagome's mother had to tell them something. " Kagome, Souta, please don't get mad, but I think that for the best we should move away." Souta's fork dropped and Kagome knocked over the ketchup. "What!" She screamed. "Mom, why?" Kagome's mother's face stayed solemn. "I can't handle being in this house anymore, there's too many memories" She said, looking down at her plate. "But…I have friends here!" Souta exclaimed, and Kagome nodded. "You'll make new friends," Her mother told them. "We'll be moving away in the next month or so".

Kagome got up and ran up the stairs. She just couldn't take it. Her life was ruined. After a couple of minutes, Souta came in her room. "What do you want?" she asked him bitterly. "I just wanted to know what was wrong. Mom's upset." He told her as he climbed on her bed. "Let her be. It was her decision to move, and now that's just going to make us more depressed." Kagome didn't even realize she was talking until she said it. That was mean. Her mother was probably the one who was suffering the most, and all Kagome was doing was acting terrible toward her. She felt tears brim her eyes. "Kagome, what's going to happen to us?" Souta asked as he hugged one of her pillows. Kagome sobbed and grabbed her brother to her. "I don't know, Souta. I just don't know," She muttered into his hair.

Saying goodbye to friends was the worst. All her friends cried. Kagome tried to hold her tears back. When she said goodbye to Hojo, she let it all go. He just hugged her, kissed her head, and said goodbye. Kagome would never forget when they first kissed.

Riding in the car with her mother and Souta, Kagome watched the scenery of their old town go by. Goodbye old shrine, she told it in her head, and closed her eyes to fall asleep, ignoring her cat's scratching in his cat carrier.

After about 8 hours, Kagome awoke to lots of car horns and sirens. She opened a sleepy eye and looked out the window. She realized they were in a different town. But it was a very DIFFERENT town.

It was very dark, almost as if it had just been raining. The air was polluted; they were obviously in a big city. There was a ton of people in business suits, policemen, teenagers, and mothers with lots of crying children. It also looked like there were even prostitutes, although Kagome wasn't sure. Her mom was cursing because of all the traffic.

"This is where we are living from now on?" She asked in a bitter voice. Kagome noticed her mother clutched the steering wheel. "I'm afraid so, Kagome. Don't worry, we'll get used to it, and I'm sure the people are nice." Her mom told her in a quiet voice. Kagome flinched as someone in the car next to them yelled "Hurry up, Grandma" to her mother. "Yeah, right" She replied softly as she slumped down in her seat.

It took about an hour to get out of the big city. Finally they were cruising along a nice road. It seemed to be a suburb. Her mother was sighing out of relief. In just a few minutes, they turned into a driveway of a small ugly, gray colored one-story house. It had a garage, and a nice backyard, but in the front, the grass was dead, and there was a sad garden near the stairs leading up to the paint chipped door.

"Wake up Souta" Kagome tried to shake him awake. How he could still sleep through such a busy town was a mystery. He opened his eyes, and got up really fast. "Where are we?" He asked, more to himself then to Kagome. Kagome decided to answer anyway. "At our new castle. Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome couldn't help but say it with sarcasm dripping in her voice. The place was a dump, but she would never mention it to her mother.

"I know what you two are thinking" Their mother told them as she opened the trunk and started to take some suitcases out. "But we'll make this place homey. Don't worry. Like I said before, you'll get used to it soon enough. Now help me with these bags. I want to get them inside before the movers come."

When they opened the front door to their new home, it smelt of dust and dirt. Souta sneezed right away. Kagome wrinkled her nose. "What if one of us happens to have a phobia or an allergic reaction to dust and dirt?"

"How could we be scared of dirt?" Souta asked as he inspected a corner that had mold growing on it, ignoring his mother's remark to get away from it.

"It was just a question!" She growled at him as she through one of her bags in a room she found sort of cool. It was peach colored, with a dusty old window seat out looking the field behind their house. You could actually see the clouds whisking by and the blueness of the sky, unlike in the city where it was dark and dreary. There was enough room for her desk and bed, and her nightstand. The only bad thing was the chipped paint on the closet doors, the rainbow wallpaper inside of it, and the ugly orange, or something that was once orange, shag carpet. "Mom" She yelled as she leaned on the doorway. "Can I have this room?" Souta and her mother followed. "Well, Kagome, you're going to have to anyway, Souta already picked his room, and I get the big bedroom, so yes, of course you can."

"Why do you get the big room?" Souta and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Because I'm the mommy," Her mom grinned playfully, causing Kagome to do the same. At least her mom was trying to be happy.

The next few days they spent packing and cleaning the house. Finally it looked a little homey. The kitchen was all set up too, and the dining room table looked almost like it had at the old shrine. One night as they were sitting eating supper at the table, the subject came upon school.

"When are we going to start school?" Souta wanted to know. Kagome groaned. It was the last thing she wanted to think about. "I've enrolled you two at very nice ones," Their mother told them as she dabbed her face with her napkin." You will be starting next week."

Oh man. School.

End of Chapter 3

I'm sorry if this is going really slow. Kagome will be introduced to Inu Yasha in the next chapter. Please don't stop reading!


	4. They meet

Disclaimer: I dun own Inu Yasha.

Chapter 4

For a couple days after Kagome's mother had told Souta and Kagome they would be starting school next week, Kagome was having a nervous spaz attack. What happened if the kids at her school picked on her? Would she make friends? She even started picking out what she'd wear on the first day. Her closet was a mess. Clothes were all over her floor and bed, and even strewn across the top of her door.

Unlike Kagome, Souta seemed excited. He jumped around the house, outside of the house, and raided their sugar cabinet. He seemed to have forgotten their father all together, but Kagome hadn't. Every night, she would lie in her bed and listen to her mother cry herself to sleep. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to go to sleep to. Or try. In the daytime, Kagome's mother would look for a job. So far she had gotten financial support from her sister. But she really needed to find a job. Finally, the Sunday before Kagome and Souta's first day of school, she screamed "Yes!" as she came home from a job interview.

"Souta! Kagome! I got the job! I got the job! I get to be the art teacher at the college!" She seemed the happiest since their father died. That night they celebrated with ice cream. Except they made Kagome go down to the nearest grocery store and get it. Growling, Kagome grabbed her coat and purse and started out the door.

As Kagome walked down the street past all the shops and boutiques, she caught a glance at her reflection. She wasn't a princess look a like anymore. Huge bags graced the space under her eyes, and her hair was lying limply on her back and shoulders. She only had the energy to just brush it every morning. Her face was pale, and she was no longer smiling. You could tell from the frown lines in her forehead. A sigh escaped her mouth. What was her mother thinking? Bring them to a place like this. The people here so far hadn't been very friendly.

She decided the ice cream could wait. The park was very close. Kagome walked there, and found an old black bench to sit on. She watched as children played with their friends on the playground. She thought about Rin, Ayame, and Eri. She watched as a couple walked by, hand in hand, laughing as they ate their crepes and the man had gotten icing on his cheek. She thought of her and Hojo's first kiss. Her lip quivered. She watched a father pushing his daughter on the swing, her laugh echoing out, haunting Kagome in her head. Tears shielded her eyes. She blinked them away, but they came back. They started to come down her cheeks. No, the voice in her said. You have to be strong like dad. But the voice didn't work as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Just as she was going to get up and leave, a boys voice jumped at her.

"Why hello! You're cute girl!"

She jumped and turned around. A boy who looked to be her age was standing in front of her, a mischievous smile playing on his face, his black hair pulled back in a little ponytail. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, and a black sweatshirt. He seemed to have just pulled off his sunglasses, although it wasn't sunny out at all.

Kagome blushed from his comment. Was this dude a pervert or something? Suddenly, he came and put his arm around her.

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends?" He asked her and he started to lead her somewhere. Finally finding her voice, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Excuse me, but it's considered kidnapping if you are trying to take an innocent girl somewhere she doesn't want to." She got out of his arm and sent him a glare. "Wooh…I like 'em feisty!" He exclaimed as he laughed at her expression.

"MIROKU!" A scream came from behind him and the smile immediately turned into a frown. "Must you women follow me everywhere! I know I am a heartthrob, but please, take a numbe-

His sentence was cut short as the girl maimed him on the head with her backpack. "You pervert! There are no girls who think you are a heartthrob. And the reason why I am following you is so you don't go around hitting on girls who don't want to be hit on!"

"Awe, come on Sango! I know you really have a place for me in your heart. Just show it to me and we can maybe work something out!"

"Shut up!" The girl named Sango yelled at him, causing lots of people who were also in the park to stop whatever they were doing and watch.

Kagome didn't want to be here. They seemed to be having some kind of lovers quarrel, or something. The girl finally noticed Kagome and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry for bothering you. Miroku can be a real pervert sometimes." She had really dark brown hair up in a ponytail that looked so long that if she took it out, it'd probably be down to her butt. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into Kagome's. She was wearing a baggy off the shoulder white shirt that went down to her thighs, and black spandex type things. It also looked like she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under it. Around her waist was a belt made with beads, lying loosely on her hips. It was pink with little flowers on it. Around her neck was a white necklace, with a pendant on it that looked like a boomerang. She was wearing regular tennis shoes.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked. She had noticed the tear marks on Kagome's cheeks. Kagome noticed this and quickly wiped her cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just my allergies, and all. And it's really ok. But I better be going. I need to run a quick errand."

The girl smiled at her. "Why don't we escort you? I'm Sango, and as you know, this is Miroku. We have another jerk running around here somewhere. Miroku, where did Inu go?" Miroku averted his attention to Sango; looking surprised that Sango's mood had changed.

"I don't know. I'm not his babysitter. Probably being chased by Kikyo again."

Kagome didn't really want to be escorted, but she actually had no idea where the nearest grocery store was. "Um…ok. I'm Kagome. I just moved here." She looked down at her feet.

"How old are you?" Sango asked excitedly.

"16. I'm in 10th grade." She murmured. Sango, on the other hand, clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! We're in 10th grade too. You're still 16? We got put in school late. Hehe. So, are you going to school tomorrow?" Sango linked arms with Kagome and Miroku and dragged them across the street.

"Erm…yes. I'm attending Yawatnee High School" A squeal erupted from Sango's mouth.

"Yes! This is so awesome. So do we! We'll be honored to show you around. Hopefully we'll have some classes together. So, where were you headed?" Kagome told them she needed ice cream, still being dragged by Sango. Finally they found a grocery store.

After awhile of looking in the grocery store at the assortment of ice cream, Kagome ended up with 3 cartons of chocolate chip cookie dough. Miroku insisted that it was the best. Then they decided to walk her home.

As they got to Kagome's house, she waited for what they were going to say as they walked her to her doorstep. Would they pretend that her house was a castle? Would they just go right ahead and say her house was a dump? She blushed as she turned around to say thank you.

"Um…thank you for everything. It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nothing. And we love meeting people. So, we'll pick you up here at 8:30 tomorrow! We can go to school together! Bye!" Then Sango and Miroku walked off, while Miroku blew Kagome a kiss. Sango noticed him and hit him in the arm. Kagome waved.

"Kagome, where have you been? It took you a whole two hours. And why did you buy 3 cartons? Oh well, the more the merrier. Thanks for going, hunny." Kagome's mother had shown up in the door and ushered her in.

The next morning, Souta got up at 6 AM and ran around the house screaming that it was time to wake up. Was it normal for a child to do that? Kagome wondered as she pulled herself out of bed at 6:30. She had to dodge Souta's running figure as she tried to get to the bathroom. She imagined herself looking like a zombie.

"I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GET TO START SCHOOL!" Souta was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kagome's mother was getting out some Advil. Kagome could hear him all the way in her shower.

"I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GET TO START SCHOOL!" Kagome covered her ears at the breakfast table.

"I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GET TO START SCHOOL! I GE-

Kagome stuffed a muffin in his mouth, said goodbye to her mother and him, and walked out the door, her knee length blue skirt ruffling around her knees. She pulled out her hair tie and tied her hair in a low pony. She didn't feel like having her hair down. She wasn't pretty anymore anyways. She was just an average girl.

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell. She looked up and noticed Sango waiting on the sidewalk, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and jean capris. "Miroku couldn't come. He caught a ride with our friend Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome could help but say his name out loud. What a strange name.

Sango giggled. "I know. It's a weird name. He's cool, though he can be a jerk sometimes. Don't be surprised if he's not entirely nice to you right away. He's really cool, though; so don't be scared of him."

Sango chattered all the way to Yawatnee High. She kept talking about Kikyo, the most popular girl in school, and to watch out for her, since she was an evil bitch who could ruin your life. As she said this, Sango gave a sad smile to Kagome and said, "I should know. She's done it to me before. But that's not important. The thing that is important is getting you to hang out with the right people, like Miroku, Inu Yasha, and me. We have a couple of other buds too. Oh yeah, there's someone else I should warn you about. Oh great, here he is." Sango frowned and tried to drag Kagome along so they would go faster, but a good looking boy with long dark brown hair in a pony on top of his head came over.

"Well, hello there Sango. You're looking absolutely ravishing today. Hm…who is this good looking girl with you?"

"This is Kouga" Sango whispered to Kagome. "Hi, Kouga. You couldn't find anyone else to annoy? Anyways, this is Kagome; she just moved here a couple of weeks ago." Then Sango tried to drag Kagome away before she could even mutter hello, but Kouga followed them.

"Well, well, Kagome. I like that name. I'm Kouga." He seemed to be looking Kagome up and down. She felt uncomfortable, until she heard someone yell. "What the hell are you doing, Kouga? Get away from them" She turned her head around and noticed Miroku, with another boy. As they got closer, Kagome observed the other boy. He had long black hair down to his waist, amber eyes, a mischievous smile, and looked to have a nice body, as Miroku and Kouga. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt, and a purple and white beaded necklace around his neck. He was the most good looking guy Kagome had ever saw, even more good looking than Hojo. She blushed and looked at the ground. He switched his backpack to his other shoulder and smirked at Kouga, who growled in return.

"I wasn't doing anything, you dog. I was just talking to them. Is that a crime, dogface?" Kouga hissed at the boy.

"Well, you know, in your case it is, considering the way you talk to women. Now go away, or I'll start to get aggravated. Oh yeah, and I do have a name, you know, it's Inu Yasha." The boy named Inu Yasha said as he and Miroku pushed the girls away.

"Shut up, dog crap! We'll meet again Kagome, and hopefully the dog won't be there to bother us" Kouga yelled as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Kagome! I'll save you!" Miroku said to Kagome as he slung his arm around Kagome, causing her blush to deepen. Why were there all these good-looking guys around?

"Your worst than Kouga" Sango told Miroku as she yanked Kagome out of his grasp. "Inu Yasha, this is Kagome. Miroku might have already told you about her, but she just moved here."

"Yo" Inu Yasha finally gazed down at Kagome and shook her hand. "Just ignore Kouga. He should be the one called dog crap. He looks just like it."

Kagome let a smile play along her lips. It felt good, actually, to smile. She didn't know what Sango was talking about. Inu Yasha seemed really nice. "Let's see your schedule!" Sango told Kagome as they all yanked there's out to see if they had any classes with her. It turned out she had Algebra with Miroku and Sango, History with Inu Yasha, Gym with Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha, Biology with Sango, Literature with Miroku, Spanish with Sango, Computer with Inu Yasha and Sango, and Study Hall with the three of them. She seemed to have one of them in every one of her classes. Kagome let the smile stay on her face as Sango led her to Algebra with her and Miroku, and said goodbye to Inu Yasha, who looked surprised to hear he say something to him. Kagome didn't care. She actually felt a little happiness bubbling in her heart.

End of Chapter 4.

Did you like?


	5. Lunch convos and really big houses

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INU YASHA!

Chapter 5

(er…what has it been..years?? I don't know…sorry about the long wait…)

Kagome's first half of the day went okay. Algebra was incredibly boring, History was too, Gym was torture, and Biology was gross. (Kagome hated dead animals in jars) Luckily, after all that it was lunchtime. Immediately after Biology, Sango dragged her to the cafeteria, where tables of kids chattered and threw food at teachers.

"Ugh, today's the meatloaf, I would advise getting the bagel. Look, there's our table! That's where we always sit. Everybody always sits in the same spots. Good thing you have us, or else I have no idea where you would sit". Sango pointed to a table in the corner of the cafeteria, where Miroku, Inuyasha, a small brown haired girl, and a long, white haired boy sat. Kagome noticed Miroku gazing at a table of girls dressed in cheerleader uniforms. Great, she was going to be friends with a pervert.

Sango led Kagome to the lunch line where she grabbed a bagel and a little container of peanut butter, an orange, and a can of fruit punch. Kagome grabbed a bagel with peanut butter, some carrot sticks, and a carton of milk. They each paid for their lunches and walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku's table. (Kagome thought the lunch lady was incredibly scary, and what was up with that huge black mole by her lip? It moved when she talked!)

Miroku immediately got up from his seat and pulled out Kagome and Sango's chairs for them, but before Kagome could thank him, Sango put up a hand to stop her. "Miroku, stop being an idiot and sit back down!" Miroku pouted and sat. He resided to staring at the cheerleader table again. The small brown haired girl giggled. The long, white haired boy grunted and continued eating his bag of chips.

The brown haired girl saw Kagome and smiled. "Hi, you must be Kagome. Inu-chan and Miroku told me about you. I'm Rin. I'm a freshman. And this.." She motioned to the long, white haired boy. "Is Sesshomaru. He's a senior." (He's a totally separate character than Sesshy, the boy at the party in the first chapter)

Kagome smiled at Rin. Sesshomaru grunted at Kagome and nodded at her. Inu yasha threw a chip at Rin. "What did you call me, you brat?"

Rin caught the chip and put it in her mouth. "Nothing, Inu-chan!" Inu yasha growled at her while Rin stuck her tongue out. Sesshomaru got up and tugged on Rin's sleeve. "Let's go, Rin." His voice was quiet and deep. Rin smiled at him sweetly and waved at Kagome. "See you later, Kagome!" Kagome waved. Rin seemed very nice.

Sango also waved and turned towards Kagome after they left the cafeteria. "Those two are dating, even though Rin is like 3 years younger than Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's brother."

At the mention of his name, Inuyasha joined the conversation. "As you can see, I'm the good looking brother" He leaned back in his chair and smirked at Miroku, who was drooling at the sight of the cheerleaders swaying skirts as they dumped their trays. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's latest comment and Miroku's drooling. Sango rolled her eyes. "See what I have to deal with everyday, Kagome? I'm so glad you came here so I don't have to be here all by myself." She smiled at her. "By the way, did you enjoy that ice cream the other night?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah! My brother Souta gobbled up one of the cartons all by himself, it was so good!" Sango snickered.

"So, is it just you, Souta, and your mom and dad?" Sango bit some of her bagel off.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes, just not my dad."

"Where's your dad?"

She looked down at the table and wrung her napkin in her hands. "He..he…died recently, from heart failure.."

A gasp came from Sango, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Miroku fell off his chair. "I'm so sorry, Kagome" Sango looked really guilty.

Kagome shook her head. "Mmm…no, it's okay. I…. I really think I've gotten over it." She smiled reassuringly. "Ermm…soo…" Suddenly, Miroku slung his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome! Kagome! SWEET SWEET KAGOME! You poor girl! AHHHH..such agony. You need some sympathy! Don't worry, I have it for you!" Miroku pulled her closer. "How about a kiss to cheer you up?"

Kagome turned bright red. Inuyasha and Sango both rose from their seats in a flash. "Pervert!!" Inuyasha pulled him off of Kagome, giving him a glare.

"Seriously, Miroku. You are such a lech. Save all of that sexual energy for when you get home!"

"Why? Would you like to join me at home, Sango?"

SLAP!

Miroku was on the floor with a red mark on his face. "He deserved it…the pervert," Sango muttered as she picked up her tray and headed over to the garbage cans. This left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome giggled quietly. "Are they always like this?"

Inuyasha nodded, his gold eyes staring at her. They were oddly familiar…

"Yep. But it's only because they like each other and are too chicken to admit it, so they fight."

Sango liked Miroku? Well, he was good looking, but..he was a lech!

"Ah…I see" Kagome replied, staring at Inuyasha some more. He was so familiar looking for some reason. She didn't know why.

"Hey! I don't like Sango!" Miroku had gotten up from his spot on the floor, the red mark on his face still prominent. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, that's why you always try to get her to come to your house, right?"

Miroku slammed his hands on the table enthusiastically, and pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "That's a lie, my long-haired friend! A lie! I swear to my monk ancestors that I do not like Sa-

"What's a lie?" Sango had appeared suddenly. (Back from the garbage can escapade) She shoved Miroku out of the way so she could sit back down next to Kagome. Miroku surprisingly turned bright red and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"N-nothing.." He stammered, and then quickly ran to the table of cheerleaders, who groaned when he sat down. (They don't really enjoy him that much..)

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

Inuyasha smirked and got up. "I wouldn't say missing Miroku being an idiot is important, so no, you didn't"

-----------------------------------------------

Literature class, Spanish, and Computer zipped by rather quickly. Kagome rather liked her Literature teacher, Miss Nomura. She had a grand collection of books and was really pretty and kind. She didn't like her Spanish teacher, Mrs. Lorenzo. She was crazy with projects, it seemed. Her computer teacher was okay (his name was Mr. Ohana) but he seemed to be staring at her the whole time, which kind of scared her. Now, she was in Study Hall with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

Kagome really didn't have any homework yet, so she was doodling and observing the actions of the ones around her. There was a brown haired boy sitting in front of her who was snoring. And there was also a kid desk dancing to his ipod. (It was extremely amusing) And then, there was also the girl with the long black hair sitting near Inuyasha, who kept giving him flirtatious glances. She was probably one of the prettiest girls Kagome had ever seen, with her ivory skin and dark hair. Inuyasha was ignoring the girl, as he was passing a notebook back and forth with Miroku, and snickering quietly with him about what was in it. Next to Miroku was Sango, who looked at Kagome and waved.

BRIIIIING! Class was finally over!

Students sat up from their chairs and zipped out of classrooms. Kagome tried to get to her locker without banging into the wall, but failed when a rather large girl swung her backpack over her shoulder and Kagome tried to dodge it.

"Kagome!" A singsong voice came from behind. She looked and saw Sango. She smiled as Sango dodged people trying to get to her.

"Come on, Kagome! We're going to Inuyasha's house!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Uh…. I don't know, Sango. My mom might want me to come home" She said timidly while being dragged through crowds of people. A backpack missed her face by inches.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll let you come! He has a huge house! And…and…please?"

Kagome sighed. "Alright. Do you have a cell phone I can use?"

"Yup!"

After they left the school and were on the school grounds, Kagome quickly called her mom who said it was fine. (It sounds babyish, but parents want to know where you are, right?) Sango dragged her over to a red car, where Miroku, Inuyasha, and the pretty girl from Study Hall were all standing. Inuyasha was talking to Miroku and occasionally glaring at the girl. Sango muttered a "crap, SHE'S here" and came to a stop.

"Hi Inu Yasha, Miroku…Kikyo"

Kikyo? So, this was the meanest girl in the whole school? She looked harmless.

Kikyo turned and looked at Sango, the smile wiped off her face. "Hey Sango. Who's this? Someone else to add to your posse?"

Kagome realized Kikyo had changed her attention to her. Kagome averted her eyes from Kikyo's icy stare and looked at the grass instead. "Oh..um..I'm Kagome."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows. "Kagome? Hrm…interesting." She lifted a perfectly manicured hand and studied her ruby red nails. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Well, Inuyasha, I better get going. See you in school tomorrow. You're lookin' good today" She smirked at him and sauntered off.

Miroku laughed and leaned over towards Inuyasha. "You're lookin' good today," He said in a musty, lady-like tone. Inuyasha shoved him.

"Shut up! She won't leave me alone!"

Sango growled and walked over to the red car, opening one of the doors. "Well, tell her to take a hike because I'm sick of her being everywhere!" A smile immediately overtook her face as she turned back to Kagome. "Shall we?"

Great. Sango was bipolar.

------------------------------------------

It took awhile to get to Inuyasha's house. There was traffic everywhere. I guess that was one of the bad things about being in a big city. (Duh!) Miroku was being entertaining by blasting the music and putting the car top down, revealing that the car was a convertible. Kagome and Sango's hair blew in the wind.

"Baka! Turn the music down! You look like a buffoon!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku. Miroku grinned and turned it down.

"Buffoon? I think you should use that one on Kouga. It fits him better"

Inuyasha growled and folded his arms. "Every bad name fits him. He's the biggest shithead in the whole city!"

Sango laughed. "I saw him hitting on the new counselor today in the hall way. She's in her twenties, but man, her face was so bright red. I felt bad for her."

"Well, she is pretty spicy" Miroku muttered as he pulled the car in a driveway of a huge, white house. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they all got out of the car. Sango shoved them both and turned to Kagome, who was staring at the house in awe with her mouth open. "Kag?"

"Wow" Kagome whispered. "It's so…big"

Sango grinned and grabbed her backpack out of the car. "Yep. It is. His dad owns one of the banks here. It's so beautiful inside! Come on!"

End of Chap. 5

Sorry for the long hiatus! Hehehe….well, I hope I'll be able to bring this story back up from the dungeon. I published it 2 years ago! I don't really like the way I wrote it in the beginning, but I'll make up for it now with new, improved chapters! Yay! Oh yes, and lot's of Inuyasha: Human form! (Because, well, he's not a demon in this fic..)

:hugs Inu-chan:


End file.
